powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Akira Shinmei
is of the Gorengers, with the designation number "2". He was training in the snow draped Touhoku region with his EAGLE branch. Biography Gorenger When the Black Cross Army launched an assault on the EAGLE bases in Japan, a force led by Warrior Mask attacked the Touhoku base, slaughtering everyone with only Shinmei surviving. Along with the survivors of the other bases, Shinmei was summoned to Snack Gon, the secret gateway to EAGLE Japan's main command center by Japan's EAGLE Commander Edogawa Gonpachi. There they were given special formfitting electronic battlesuits, which empower its wearer with various superhuman abilities. Edogawa told them that they are the Secret Squadron "Gorenger", the world's best chance against the forces of the Black Cross Army. Their first battle was with Gold Mask, who they destroyed with the Gorenger Storm. J.A.K.Q. vs Gorenger to be added Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai AoRenger is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Daimon Tatsumi (GoYellow) lectured Kai Samezu (GaoBlue) about the past Sentai technical warriors and their fighting spirit. Akira Shinmei later appears (via stock footage) leading the mecha of the 25 Super Sentai, alongside Chief Counsellor Naoyuki Miura, as foreseen by Soukichi Banba (Big One), against Lost Highness Rakushaasa. Gaoranger vs. Gorenger to be added Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Akira fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders, his team's leader, Tsuyoshi Kaijo noticed the fleet moving towards them. He then gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The Aorenger powers are later utilised by Joe Gibken via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the Zangyack's final defeat, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. Akira's team leader, Tsuyoshi was seen seeing the Gokaigers off. It is assumed that Akira and the rest of his teammates have their powers once again as well. Super Hero Taisen ), alongside the Gekirangers, Go-Ongers, Goseigers, and Shinkengers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Akira, alongside his team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. During the fianl battle, he is seen kneeing a Shocker Combatmen and fighting Llumu Qhimil. Video Game appearances Super Tokusatsu Taisen 2001 Aorenger appears with his team in Super Tokusatsu Taisen 2001, which features characters from various tokusatsu series. Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross Aorenger appears with his team in Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Akira Shinmei/Aorenger: Gorenger's subleader. His personality leads the handling of the mecha and control of the machines with cool; he possesses the auto-controller of the invincible fortress Varidreen. Personality Akira is the oldest member of the Gorenger team and fancied American cowboy outfits. He was a marksmanship instructor skilled in archery and mecha piloting. He had aspirations of being a racecar driver. Aorenger As Aorenger he is the designated second-in-command. He pilots most of the Gorenger sky vehicles such as “Varibloom” and “Varidreen.” He is armed with the super bow “Blue Cherry” and “Ultra Blue Cherry” which can fire specially designed arrows (Blue Arrows and Blue Arrow Rockets). He also drove the super motorcycle “Blue Machine” and later the “Blue Star.” *Installed on Aorenger's suit is the Lightning Rod, which appears as a metal rod at the top of the helmet. Once deployed, it allows Aorenger to absorb electricity-based attacks, such as those from Lamprey Mask. Arsenal *Birdies *Blue Cherry Bow *Blue Machine *Blue Star *Variblune *Varidreen Techniques *'Gorenger Charge' - Transfers energy to charge up a weakened fellow Gorenger, to the point of being able to restore a heartbeat. Used alongside Akarenger, Kirenger and Momorenger to recharge an injured Midorenger. *'Blue Kick' - A -esqe attack used to take down a Zolder. *'Blue Rolling Attack' - Aorenger performs a forward roll up to a Masked Monster then stabs him with a Blue Cherry arrow. Design AoRenger wears a blue spandex-like suit with two red "V" shapes across his chest. He wears black boots and gloves. His suit also sports a pinup collar, a blue cape, and a black belt with the team's "5" symbol as a belt buckle. His helmet is blue with a black, upward arrow-shaped visor and a silver "2" on the forehead. Ranger Key The is Akira Shinmei's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Aorenger Ranger Key was mainly used by Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue), who used it to fight as Aorenger. Gai Ikari (Gokai Silver) also became Aorenger on one occasion. *The Gokaigers became the Gorengers in their first ever Gokai Change on Earth. *The Gokaigers became the Gorengers in their baseball match with resurrected Black Cross Army monster Baseball Mask. *Gai became Aorenger as part of an all-blue Gokai Change which served as a demonstration to Ninjaman of the Gokaiger's powers. The Gorenger keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. At the start of the battle, the Gorengers had a brief skirmish with the two teams alongside the keys of three recent teams, the Gekirangers, Go-Ongers, and Shinkengers. The Gorengers appeared again after all the other puppets were defeated, with a Gorenger Hurricane ball being kicked at Gokai Red and Super Gosei Red. The Gorengers stood behind the three recent teams who fired their cannons at the Gokaigers and Goseigers, who countered with their team finishers, taking down the three teams as Gokai Red and Super Gosei Red finished off the fake Gorengers. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Akira received his key and became Aorenger once more. Behind the scenes Portrayal Akira Shinmei was played by tokusatsu veteran . Hiroshi Miyauchi was already known for playing , the titular rider of . He went onto play Soukichi Banba/Big One in J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai and Chief Miura in Chouriki Sentai Ohranger. While primarily reprising Big One in the Super Sentai 35th anniversary movie, Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, he also provided minor voice work for AoRenger, though these were merely fighting yells, as AoRenger never actually spoke. Miyauchi also reprised Kamen Rider V3 in the Kamen Rider 40th anniversary movie, , along with Zubat from Kaiketsu Zubat, making 2011 the year in which Hiroshi Miyauchi reprised all four of his major tokusatsu roles. As AoRenger, he had several suit actors: Hiroyuki Yuasa from episodes 1-60, Yoshinori Okamoto (episodes 61-84), other suit actors are Hirō Karawazaki, Bunya Nakamura, Tetsuya Nakayashiki. Musical Themes Aorenger has one leitmotif, entitled "Aoi Sora Kara Aorenger". Notes *Akira holds the distinction of being the first Sentai Ranger to appear in transformed form. *Hiroshi Miyauchi, who played Akira, would later play Soukichi Banba (Big One), a role he would arguably be more remembered for, in the next season. **Aorenger is notable as the only Sentai hero to have appeared twice alongside Big One, but never out-of-costume while Banba appeared: both during the final battle with CRIME in J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai vs. Gorenger as well as during the Legend War as depicted in Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle. (both times Miyauchi portrayed Banba and only gave voice to Akira in full costume, likely due to the hassle of having Hiroshi on screen twice). *If you don't count heroes chronically frozen in the far past (Riki, the Zyurangers, Lemurian Princess Lilina, Mele), legacy heroes (the former generations of the Dairangers, Gingamen and Shinkenger) or inanimate beings (Zubaan, Gosei Knight), Akira is the very first born Sentai hero in modern times. card.]] *Strangely, Aorenger is seen in a Blue Megaforce Ranger card in previews for the Power Rangers Action Card Game Series 3, Universe of Hope.http://blog.samuraicast.com/power-rangers-action-card-game-series-3-universe-of-hope-preview/ http://www.megaforcecast.com/gallery/thumbnails.php?album=439 His appearance is unexplained. References See also *Billy Cranston - The first Blue Power Ranger. *Sokichi Banba - Big one of J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai. Who's played by the same actor. *Rocky DeSantos - The first second-in command Blue Ranger. External links *Aorenger at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Aorenger at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Blue Category:Sentai second-in-command Category:Gorengers Category:Sentai Rival Archetype Category:Sentai Archery-users Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Rangers without Changers Category:Sentai 2 Category:Sentai Brigade-themed Rangers Category:Earth Guard League